Love born from Hate
by AAThanatos
Summary: Nico hates Will, especially how he gets his battle instincts to kick in every time he's around... and that usually ends up with them kissing. Smut with plot. Boyxboy superlong oneshot.


I could tell after three days in the infirmary I was going to hate Will Solace. Everything about him annoyed me. From his perfect superior attitude to his stupid shiny blonde curls. Anytime I left a wrapper or a can of soda laying around he would throw it away and glare at me. In fact that's how this whole thing started...

"Why are you in my cabin again! I am trying to sleep and you come in here with stupid dayglow shirt trying to clean up everything!" I was following him around my cabin as he started putting things in a white trash bag, ignoring me being right on his heels.

"Well maybe if you didn't live like a pig I wouldn't have to come in here and clean up. You have to have a suitable environment to heal Nico." Eyeing one of the soda cans he blanched and threw it in the bag.

"This isn't your cabin! You are not in charge of me! Why are you coming in here and taking over!" I blocked him from going through the hamper as he got to my closet. Then faster than I could move he opened the closet and a bunch of cans fell from the top shelf.

"Because of this! You are drinking your weight in caffeine and sugar. It's not good! Also you could use some color in your wardrobe, not everything has to be black you know." Shuffling on the floor he was kneeling as he picked up all the cans.

"I don't come into your cabin and boss people around, why are you trying to do that to me?" I started helping him clean the cans, not that I wanted to...

"I'm trying to look out for you not be your boss, but you sir are infuriating! I'm trying to be your friend and you keep pushing me away like I'm toxic! I'm not toxic, these thing you are putting in your body are!" Tossing the can at my head and watching it bounce off, the smirk that crossed his face was incredulous.

"What's it to you what I'm putting in my body!" Why did this feel like we were talking about something else? Have you ever had a convo like that, where its one subject yet it feels like another. A hidden subject!

"I'm your doctor what you put in your body is my business! I'm sure chumming up to the Stoll brothers to get you soda and candy seems like a good idea, but it's not. You shouldn't trust those two anyway!" Moving to the side table he started putting on gloves to remove the trash from inside.

"I don't get this from the Stolls, and why are you putting on gloves to remove trash?"

"Maybe because I don't want to stick my hand in whatever is in these tissues, I'm a guy I know what these are." I blushed at the insinuation, that's not what those... ok maybe some of them, but those are my responsibility not his!

"My tissues are not your business, nor what is in them! Also who said the Stolls were helping me, I'm not stupid I know not to trust those guys."

"Wait, if the Stolls are not getting you the stash then how are you... YOU ARE SHADOW TRAVELING!" I don't think I had ever seen him yell like that, it made me flinch back and squeak in an undignified way that I would deny later.

"Yeah! I did! I was hungry! The food here is shit!" I barely got out the last word as he picked me up by my shirt and slammed me against the wall.

"I told you to stop that shit, you are not strong enough. Do you want to die? Do you have a death wish? Cause I promise you if thats what you want I can grant it right here and now Di Angelo!" This was way to close for comfort, I don't like being manhandled. I tried pushing him off me to no avail.

"Get off me! Stop touching me! Just cause your big and tall and have muscles doesn't mean you get to... " as I pushed I started feeling his muscles, how hard and strong they were. I could feel the heat creep into my face as he pushed his hips flush against mine making it hard to hide that I was... well I was very turned on. I'm a teenage boy I can't help it, if the wind blows wrong it happens! It doesn't mean it's because this cute large guy was pinning me against a wall. Or how his eyes were large and intent, pupils blown out darkening his blue lapis eyes... fuck this guy! I started kicking out at him and then wrapped my legs around his waist. Adjusting my weight I spun is around and we landed on my bed with him on top of me.

"If you think getting me in bed is going to stop me from yelling at you, you're wrong" he whispered close to my lips. My breathing picked up as we closed the distance between us in a searing kiss that had the blood in my ears thundering. The feel of his weight on me, the taste of iced tea and toothpaste, the smell of his coconut shampoo and hippy spice body wash had me intoxicated. I opened my mouth to deepen the kiss as he growled in appreciation deep in his chest. My fingers found his hair as we rolled sideways on the bed. My legs were painfully tight around his hips as we landed with me on top trapping my shins beneath him. I adjust them out as he reached under my shirt pawing at my lower back with short fingernails, it was only then I realized he had removed the glove. Biting his lower lip I tasted the faint tinge of copper, I had bitten through. The blood leaving a light blanket of taste in my mouth, surging me further. Will didn't seem to mind, infact it seemed to have a similar effect on him as I felt him twitch against my abdomen.

BANG!

We broke apart instantly retreating off the bed and standing apart as the door flew open and Chiron was standing there.

"You two ok? William your lip is bleeding? Nico did you hit him? We have to get your anger under control, William is just trying to help you. Look at both of you, disheveled from fighting and it's not even noon yet. Keep the fights to the arena. William I need you in the infirmary, Paulo was injured on the lava wall." The centaur was leaning in the door as much as he could. Chiron seemed to think we were fighting, well... we kinda were? Will nodded and gave me one last look as he left with Chiron. I collapsed onto my bed as they left.

Fuck, what was that? Hate kissing? Did I just just have my first kiss out of hate? We were fighting, well arguing and then all the sudden my tongue was down his throat counting his teeth. What's wrong with me! First kisses are not supposed to be with you shoved against simething and about to throttle someone. Well... I've never really seen two guys kissing, maybe that is what it's like. You only ever see or read about straight couples and that's always sweet and timed and perfect. That wasn't perfect, or sweet. That's was... that was hot. I need a shower, that's all though, all he gets. One shower to think about him and what just happened and then move on. He doesn't like me, it was just a momentary lapse in judgment that was... amazing. Shut up! No it was weird and strange and I'm only allowing myself to think about it one time and then never again.

Will kissed me back though, who started the kiss was it him or me? It was him... no fuck it was me, but he went along with it. It was nothing, just a release in pressure that's all it was right? Maybe that happens with all guys? I just haven't been around people long enough to know what's normal, maybe that's normal? Do Percy and Jason kiss when they fight like that? Great now that's going to be in my head all day.

This never would have happened if he would have just left well enough alone. Now I'm laying here with a confused erection with no where to compartmentalize these feelings.

Fuck Will Solace.

(Timebreak)

After that we didn't really see eachother for almost a week. Sure we saw eachother at meals, camp activities, I broke a pinky and had to see him in the infirmary. We hadn't brought up or talked about the kiss though. It wasn't until I had to teach a sword class that we interacted next. I was teaching blocks and sparring, and Will was not good at either of them. In fact his stance seemed more like a staff fighter than a swordsman. Maybe I should mention that to him? Chiron has built a loft area on the end of the fighting arena for sparring, a place where you could climb, jump, even hide as you fought. Something that was more like a realistic situation, you wouldn't always be in an open area. I gathered the class in it to explain next weeks lesson.

"Ok do you see the rafters? Next week we are going to learn how to fall from a high place. Sometimes you have to get the jump so to speak on a monster and climbing to high places helps, but it doesn't help if you end up breaking your leg or arm when you fall."

"Or your neck for that matter." Of course it was Will saying that.

"Yes, that too. So next week we are going to learn how to do that. I will demo it now so you guys can have an idea of what to expect next week."

My shirt was already sticking to me like a second skin, most of the males in the class had already discarded their shirts so I did the same. This was a good example for people who didn't climb well. I took the shirt and whipped it around the post catching the end on the other side and using it to climb the wooden beam. A belt would work in this case to. I got to the top and threw the shirt off the rafter.

"Now What you have to remember about this is keeping your head up and on a target ahead of you, looking down will make you lose your balance. If you need to put your hands out like this as you walk the beam. Once you get to the point you want to jump you are going to just put one foot in front of the other as if you are taking a step off of stairs." I stepped off the rafter into the open air hearing everyone suck in their breath. It wasn't that high, maybe 30 feet. I landed on my feet and tucked into a roll, then stood up.

"Now when you land bend your knees and use the momentum to go forward. Grab your knees and roll into a somersault. That motion will take the impact off your body. Ok I want you guys to think about that for next Monday. Don't practice alone! This is something you practice with another person, team sport. Start low and then work high. We won't be starting from where I fell, where I started will be the goal. Alright I'll see you guys later class dismissed." I clapped my hands and found my shirt. Everyone started departing, everyone except... you guessed it.

"You can't be fucking serious! These kids can't learn that! The infirmary will be crazy this weekend if they try that. Thanks a lot!" Throwing a water bottle at my head I caught it out of the air and uncapped it. Pouring the water over my head I made sure to shake my hair enough to get him wet.

"Whatever Solace. They need to learn to fall safely. What if they are facing a giant or a cyclops? Their best bet is to find a high place and jump with a sword down onto them instead of facing them between their feet. You know that better than I do." Will was fuming he was so angry. Walking up he got chest to chest with me.

"Fuck that! No, you can't just teach these kids dangerous things! Who made you a teacher anyway!"

"Chiron did, because of my experience! How many quests have you been on? How many times have you actually fought?"

"I fought in Manhattan, the labyrinth, and the giant war! Just like you! I never had to pull dangerous fucking stunts to do it either." Pushing my shoulders he knocked me against the haystacks caging me in.

"I fought in more than just a few wars Solace, I was homeless! I had to deal with these monsters on every day occurrences. I dealt with Tartarus! The underworld! Down town Tokyo! The east village even. I've killed before, Octavian wasn't the first, just the first that you saw!" He was so close now, even a newspaper couldn't fit between us. I couldn't travel away, I would just bring him with me. All the sudden he grabbed me and pushed me behind the stacks so that no one could see us fight.

"Just because you went through Hell and back doesn't mean these kids will. You are scaring them into thinking that everything around them is trying to kill them!"

"Isn't that how it is? Isn't everything always trying to kill you? Look at you right now! You think you have the right to manhandle me anytime we are alone, and it's starting to piss me off!

"Oh the little guy can't take it? The truth to much for ya?" That's when I swung. Dodging he rolled around me taking me by surprise and tripping me. Solace has some moves he was hiding. Hair sticking to his forehead in heavy sweat from the lesson, along with what he was dishing out now. The glisten of his skin made it slick so I couldn't grab ahold of him. Catching my wrist he pulled me around and I crashed into the bale. I'm pissed now. I traveled up to the rafters and jumped down on his back.

"What did I say about shadow traveling!" He screamed as he tried to flip me off his back. Will couldn't get ahold of me though, he's big and I'm small, his arms can't reach me. Then he buckled his knees and went backwards head butting me in the nose causing it to bleed, it wasn't much and he didn't break it. It was enough to distract me so that we were in a huge pile of hay and my wrists were being pulled above my head and his hips pinned me like before. Both of us breathing hard and fast, so close just like last time. The dark shadow crosses his face and we were kissing again, AGAIN! What the fuck was wrong with me! Will and I fight and all the sudden we are making out in a haystack shirtless. I broke the kiss and tried to break free.

"We..(huff)... can't ...(huff)... keep doing...(huff)... this."

"Why not? You seem to like it." I felt him wiggle against my hips as my erection pressed against him, only to realize he was just as aroused as I was. What the fuck is wrong with us.

"Why are you doing this? Why do you keep kissing me?"

"Because you make me so fucking angry! You get under my skin and I end up doing things I shouldn't. Like kissing you, thinking about you, wanting to touch you..." trailing off he kissed me again. Only this time he let my hands go and cupped my face as he kissed me. Then I broke the kiss again.

"You're straight, I need to stop. I'm sorry. We can't, I can't." He shut me up with his mouth biting down on the junction of my neck and shoulder, I moaned at the pain and bucked my hips into his.

"I'm not straight, so shut the fuck up." Lips brushed mine again until we were all but trying to swallow the others head. At parts it wasn't even kissing as much as opening our mouths wide against the other and licking inside each other's mouths. Large purple bruises were being sucked along my neck and chest as I pulled at his sweaty hair. Biting my nipple causing me to whine his name, then I felt his fingers undoing my fly and all I could do was thank him in my head, it was getting really tight in there. I reached in turn to give him a bit of relief too only to find he wasn't wearing underwear. His dick brushed my hand and he shook at the touch.

"Please, touch me." Whispered words caressed my ear as he licked at my lobe sucking it into his mouth. Nature took over and I freed myself along with him and pushed them against the other while I stroked with both hands. I couldn't even tell you what made me do it or why. Just the euphoric feeling of him wanting me, the feel of his skin and body against me, the sinful mouth that was now playing with my helix, all of it took control of my base desires. I had never felt lust, not like this. Not with someone else, not even Percy. This was new and amazing and extremely satisfying on levels I couldn't even comprehend. I wanted to rip my skin off and his in turn it was so extreme. How I could want to kill him one minute and the next shove him down and have my sexual way with him the next. Testosterone is a scary thing, one minute you are fine and the other minute it's making you do something crazy and it's always until further notice. No time span what so ever. Just do this crazy stupid thing until I tell you to stop, and by the way I'll never tell you to stop.

Kissing me hard again I felt our teeth clack, I didn't care. I just wanted him, needed him like I had never wanted or needed anything else it my life. I would forgo food and shelter for this feeling. Then an explosion broke free in my core, and I felt pure bliss. Warm seed was spilling out of me as I shouted against his mouth. Then he stilled and shook as he moaned my name into my throat and more warm liquid spread over my hands and between our stomachs. I let go and he rolled to the side. Looking down I had scratches on my body from the hay and a stomach covered in cum. Looking at him he wasn't much better. Even some of the hay was glued to his stomach where it was shiny with our mingled arousal. Damn he looked good like this. All sweaty and worked up with hay sticking out in pieces in his hair.

"Fuck, that was... fuck. Nico we... I hate to say this but you need to travel us to your cabin. We can't walk around the camp looking like this everyone will know." I looked him up and down and then myself too. Damn he was right. That's all I needed was people knowing I fooled around with Will in the arena. Grabbing his face I kissed him and pulled us under. The wet cold feeling of shadow wrapped around us, sucked us into the vacuum of time and space. We ended up on the floor of my bathroom. Fuck we left our shirts! Oh well we will go back later and get them. Will was dry heaving and coughing from the sensation of the travel. Haha rookie!

"You ok? You get used to it." I patted his shoulder.

"Fuck how can you do that, seriously that's awful."

"It's more natural for me. Maybe it's cause you are linked to the sun that it effects you so bad. Here let me help you up." I grabbed his hand and hauled him to his feet.

That's when I saw it, what I looked like in the mirror. What the hell! Straw was twisted in my hair, my neck and chest looked like a vampire attacked me, the blood from my nose was smeared all over my face. I looked at him, he wasn't in much better shape. My blood was on him too, more than one type of my DNA was on Will Solace.

"We need to talk don't we?"

"Yeah, but before that happens we need a shower. No talking until we shower."

"Agreed."

He let me shower first, then it was his turn while I looked for something for him to wear. I found some extra clothes in my dresser for him, stuff that was to big for me that Frank left here when he was visiting Hazel before they went off home. I got into my night clothes since we had already missed dinner and the sun was long gone. We spent the next half hour picking hay out of the other's hair with a fine toothed comb.

Will sat on my bed waiting for me after I excused myself to use the bathroom and left him and comb to their own devices. It was kinda nice having him here, even if he was wearing franks clothes. A purple tank with a helm on the front and bright yellow shorts. The comb got caught in his curls and I tried my best to untangle it.

"Why is your bed bigger than the other bunks?"

"Hades thought since I was staying here I should get a better bed. Will we need to talk about what happened." He fell backward on the bed covering his eye with one arm groaning.

"Yeah I know. I'm sorry it's all my fault. I can't help it. One minute we are fighting and then all the sudden I'm trying to jump you. It's not fair. I don't even know if you like guys, I'm probably confusing the hell out of you."

"No, I'm gay that's not the issue. The only thing that's confusing me is why do we keep kissing and stuff when we yell at eachother? That's what's confusing me." I sat next to him on the bed laying down to be eye to eye with him.

"Well that's a relief, I didn't expect you to just come out like that. Most people try to hide it."

"Well I've had your tongue down my throat a few times now so... it's kinda stupid to hide it. Anyway answer the question."

"I don't know Nico, it just happens. I get all fired up, and then it's like I'm panicking and then boom I'm kissing the daylights out of you. I never thought about how much you would respond to it, let alone be a willing participant. You just started kissing back and then feeling me up and then it snowballed. I'm sorry. Hormones are fucked up."

"Yeah the same thing happens to me, it's like I hate you sooo much and then WAM! All I want to do is get naked. It just as much my fault. You have just been trying to be my friend and then we end up... doing that. Friends don't do that. So I promise I'll do everything in my power to not make you mad and get to that point again." Taking his arm off his eyes he held it out to shake.

"Deal." Something was wrong though. Something behind his eyes that was sad.

"Friends?"

"Friends."

(Timebreak)

Two weeks went by where Will and I were forcibly nice to eachother. Doing our best to walk on eggshells around the other as not to lose control again. Would have it been so bad to kiss Will again? No not at all, but it was clear we only seemed to do it when we were mad about something. A way of keeping ourselves from hurting the other person. At least that's what it looked like to me. Will would get mad and then when tension got too high, he would kiss me instead of hurt me. That had to be it, nothing else made sense. I talked to Hazel about it, it took 30 minutes to get her to stop squealing about the kiss. I had come out to her before she left and to be calling her so soon about boys left her reeling.

Of course she thinks Will likes me, that boys only kiss you when they like you. Hazel has never been a boy though. She doesn't understand the complexity of how powerful hormones can be and how we can do things we don't mean when we are ramped up. Not to say girls don't go through something similar, I'm not going to discount what my sister goes through. Yet I don't see girls randomly getting into physical fights all the time, pushing the other one against walls and kissing them.

It's not like I didn't try to stop it, I did. I also couldn't stop focusing on the fact that Will said he wasn't straight. Those words have been haunting my dreams. I've been waking up from lewd scenes in my mind of Will between my legs, Will fucking me up against the shower wall, Will blowing me in a McDonalds bathroom. I wake up sweating and panting, my boxers a dirty mess. I couldn't tell if I like him or if I just wanted him because he was an actual possibility. Both are scary aspects.

Then we get called to go on a small quest. Usually quests involve three people but since this was more of a scouting job Chiron just wanted two of us. There was a rumor that 3 demigods were trapped in a Hydra nest. The kids were safe for now, they were being held hostage for the questers they were trying to lure. All of them being from New Rome, so the monster wouldn't be looking for half blood campers. The satyr who told us said that the Questers were close, but were about 2 days away and needed a scout so they could prepare. They sent the Satyr, but he couldn't get close enough without getting eaten. I could blend easier then most campers and Will needed to be there Incase I needed healing. So I agreed reluctantly.

We were given the location and two back packs full of stuff, ambrosia, Nectar, unicorn draft, etc. I traveled us to the area late that night.

"Where do you think it is? Are we close?"

"I'm going to follow the acid burns in the grass, you stay here." I handed him my pack and started examining the burns, hydra drool.

"Like hell you are. We do this together or not at all." Oh fuck this guy, already starting to pick a fight.

"Fine bossy McGee, but you need to put on something less bright!"

Taking off his hoodie I saw he was actually in all black. Good he wasn't stupid... just bossy. Damnit he was in a black tank top that was skin tight... fucking Solace I'm trying to work here!

"Stay low and if I say the word 'hand' reach for my hand and I'll travel us out."

"Ok."

I followed the burns til I saw heavy mist around a copse of trees. Motioning silently for him to follow, I climbed one of the larger trees. Will didn't seem to think my climbing and falling class was so stupid now did he! Without it I doubted he would have been able to figure it out.

Getting closer I heard the rumble of Hydra. Climbing out to the edge of a thick branch I found I could see the kids that were trapped. Three kids were in a magic bubble in the middle of the nest, looked like they were holding something, probably the goal of the quest or some artifact.

"Pssst, Nico! I count 4, how many do you see?" Will whispered from the branch above.

"I see 5. I don't think three people is going to be enough. They might have to call on the whole cohort. I should message Reyna or Frank."

"I'll do it. Do you have a Drachma?"

"Front pocket next to the matches and a spray bottle of water, we need light to make the rainbow. I'm not sure we should do it up here. Let's wait til we get back to..." My words were lost through, Will had already written the message and was starting to send it, making his freckles glow bright enough to make a rainbow with the spray bottle and slip the money and paper into the beam.

That's when the ground rustled and I heard the movement. The hydra must have seen him! Fuck! Standing on the Branch I tried to warn him, but the branch snapped out from below me as one of the hydra heads broke it in its jaws. I traveled up to Will who was trying to climb higher. Looking below I saw three massive dark dragonish heads screaming and chomping. Yellow acid dripping down making the tree bark sizzle it it's wake.

"HAND!"

Will slipped and started to fall, jumping out I caught him in the midsection and traveled us away before we landed inches from the snapping maw.

We landed in a hotel lobby. The lady from the desk approaching us asking if we were ok, that the spill we just took had her concerned. The mist must have made her think we were walking and tripped in the lobby.

"We are fine, infact we want to check in." Will climbed off the floor and helped me up as I went with the lady to work out a room. I was tired after three jumps, I needed to rest. It was already past midnight. Handing her a black Amex labeled "Pluto Industries" she said that a room was already booked for us on the top floor under the name Electo. Damn my dad must have been watching. Calling over the Bellhop he took our back packs and led us to the elevators. Apparently we needed to scan the card to get to the top floor. After arriving at the door we took our bags and I tipped the bellhop enough for make him wide eyed and give us a string of "anything you need just let me know I'll be up here in seconds sir." I laughed and entered the room.

A penthouse, of course.

I stayed silent as Will followed me in, I wanted nothing more than to yell at him for what happened. We could have been able to travel back if he hadn't pulled that move. Why couldn't he have just waited, but I knew what happened when we fought and I was trying to avoid more embarrassing situations with the son of Apollo. I don't know what my dad was playing at... but there was only one bed. It was a King sized bed sure, but just one bed. I decided not to think about it, just got in the shower and proceeded to get ready to sleep.

I was bone tired when I got out of the shower, just slipped on some underwear and headed for the bed. Will was already there in PJ bottoms and no shirt, that didn't help me. Especially if I woke up like I have been waking up lately. It's going to be really hard to explain why I'm sweaty and panting his name in the middle of the night. Sitting cross legged on the bed he had some stuff laid out next to him, a flask and an ointment, lotion?

"Hey, we gotta heal you before you sleep. Dark energy is roiling off you and I don't want to wake up to you half faded." Handing me the flask I saw it was unicorn draught. After I downed it he handed me a vial of clearish silvery liquid.

"Moon water, my aunt gave it to me once. Try it, it will help the hunger and fatigue. Then I have to rub you down with this. Coach hedge made it."

"You are not rubbing me down with that fertilizer shit!"

"Don't worry I made it smell better. Same properties but it smells more like clove than anything." Handing me the can I uncapped it and smelled. Ok it wasn't bad. Like a strange mix of cloves and woody smells, very masculine. I liked it. I started rubbing it into my arms when Will plucked it out of my hands.

"Lay down, I have to put it all over."

"Hedge didn't put it all over me."

"Ugh yeah he did, you were just knocked out so you didn't see him do it." I shuddered at the thought. Coach hedge giving me an all over rub down...yuck. I laid down on the bed and felt Will sit astride my legs as he started rubbing the concoction into my skin. It felt nice, too nice. Wills hands were strong and had a gentle warmth to them that seeped into my bones. I couldn't help it... I moaned.

"Feel good?"

"Shut up Solace."

Laughing he did my arms and then worked down to my legs. Then without warning he started pulling my underwear off, I knew it was coming but that didn't mean it made it less... invasive. Not like he hadn't seen that part of me. Still it was different then the last time. We weren't all worked up, the adrenaline wasn't there... yet it was? Yeah the nerves were creating it. I felt deft fingers work into the muscles in my backside and I almost turned into liquid. Why does no one tell you butt massages feel this good? I had to bite my knuckle to keep from making noise.

"Turn over."

Flipping over to my front seemed much scarier. I covered myself instinctively. I couldn't do this, I pulled my underwear back on.

"Would you rather I be naked too? Make this less awkward? Vulnerability for vulnerability?"

"How would you being naked make this less weird?"

"I don't know, fuck I don't know what I'm doing or how to behave. I feel like you are still mad about it and I can't shake it."

Fuck it I have to say it.

"You should have waited. Why couldn't you have waited to send the message! The kids were safe, they are fine until help gets here. They are obviously hostages! Why would you try to send an iris message when we are 50 feet off the ground with a breeding ground of hydras below us. You saw the yellow spit, you saw the heads. Are you fucking stupid! How could you do that!? You could have... it could have... fuck you Will." I was angry, more angry at him than I had ever been. So angry that I was crying, I never cry. I couldn't remember the last time I cried.

"Nico, I'm sorry. I fucked up. I admit that..."

"You could have... you fell and... you stupid fucking idiot!." Will was on me now. Arms wrapped tight around me. Crying into his shoulder and sharing an inwardness I had never shared with anyone.

"I could have what?" His voice was equally broken, I was afraid to look up and see him crying to. It would have been to much.

" You c-could have d-died. It would h-have been a-all my fault." Rocking me back and forth I felt my nails dig into his flesh. I was so angry and scared and no one in a very long time has made me... feel, that was the word! Will makes me feel. That's why we always end up kissing, because he makes me feel again. Will breaks me down in a way that no one else can.

"No, Nico no. I should have waited. It's not your fault. It's not..." he didn't finish the sentence, he just kissed me. With a single kiss he brought everything out, the anger, the lust, the pain, the fear, everything I felt around him. I couldn't get enough of him, his touch, his mouth, his body. Will was the one, the one person I could be intimate with. Because... I could trust him. I trusted him with my anger, with my unease. I trusted him to be able to handle it and not run away. Will never ran away. No matter how much I tried to push him, he stood there and took it and never wavered.

"I'm safe Nico, you saved us. You are always saving us." kissing the corner of my mouth i could taste the salt from the tears.

"I hate you so much sometimes you know :::sniff::: you drive me crazy. I don't know if I should punch you or kiss you half the time. I can't tell if I love or hate you!"

"The people you love are the ones that make you the most angry. My mom told me once that you can't hate god if you don't believe in him. You can't hate me if you don't love me a little." A strand of hair fell in my face and he placed it behind my ear.

"I do, a little. I'm not sure how yet."

"You can't keep risking your life either Nico. If you die... how can I live without you right now? I can't, not right now. I don't know why, but right now I can't live without you."

"Me either." I kissed him softly, a kiss that felt like a hundred kisses before it. Natural and sweet. Everything with Will was natural, easy, right. Maybe that's why he was so scary to me. Liking Percy... it felt really forced towards the end. Like I was making excuses for loving him.

"I hate crying, I'm not a crier."

"Another tidbit of wisdom from my mother. People don't cry because they are sad, they cry when they are frustrated. People just associate crying with sadness. I don't think it makes you weak or sad. I frustrated you, so blame it on me."

Once again that natural feel came over me, we fit up against eachother like puzzle pieces fitting together. It amazing how everything feels forced and wrong in my life, except when I'm with Will.

It didn't feel like that with Will.

Timebreak

We fell asleep in eachother arms Kissing, touching, spilling out everything between us. Talking until we couldn't talk anymore. Exhausting ourselves as we filled eachother in on our lives, what we went through, how we got here. Even stupid tedious things that didn't matter like favorite colors and foods. Will has been through more than I imagined. An addict mother, an abusive step dad, running away at 9. Being lucky enough that Grover found him and Austin on the way to camp. I told him about the horrors of Tartarus, nights spent alone and cold. Losing my family.

The next day we woke up to Reyna and her cohort knocking on the door. Reyna eyes us with suspicion, but said nothing. We filled her in on the hydras location and how the three on the quest would never be able to take them down alone.

All day was Will making coffee and fetching food while Reyna and I had a battle strategy drawn up on the table. We sent a few cohort off to find the 3 questers and bring them to the hotel. We needed to wait for night, the hydras slept during the day, but that meant the kids were guarded even more so, there would be some sort of sympathetic magic keeping them safe. When the hydras woke it would be easier, spells that don't work during the night would be lifted.

"I don't get that? Why can't we get them now?"

"Because Dakota, hydras are Stone during the day. They would have positioned themselves around the kids, we wouldn't be able to climb that kind of wall, not to mention the spells. Someone else is doing this. The hydras are merely guard dogs." Reyna always spoke in an authoritative even keel that made you need to follow her. I'm assuming a gift from her mom.

"We take them around ten at night. We will surround them in a Caesar formation and come in through the middle. Nico, do you think you can get them out of the bubble if we have them distracted?"

"Yeah, Will needs to be on standby Incase I fade through, I've been traveling a lot."

"Solace, you up for it? Can we count on you?"

"You can count on him Reyna, I trust him." I met Wills eyes at that moment. I believed in him. The unspoken connection between us has only grown since last night. Damn if I didn't need him so badly in such a short time.

It was fucking terrifying.

(Timebreak)

The battle was a quick one. Quicker than I thought, to the point of it being too easy. The cohort took formation and had the three questers under cover. Taking down the beasts one by one as they headed for the center. I came up the tree again getting into position. I waited for the signal. The bubble they were in was a Teal blue, the moment it flashed I was to dive in and get everyone. Will stayed back, setting up and medic tent Incase everything went to hell. The flash happened and I stepped off the branch as if I had done it a thousand times and landed on my feet in the middle. Yelling for them to join hands I grabbed the nearest one and I closed my eyes and wrapped us in shadows. Landing inside the medic tent Will went to work healing the kids, all were injured in some way.

Turns out they didn't know who trapped them or who was controlling the hydras. The only thing we could get out of them was that there were three men doing this. Trying to take down both camps and all demigods. Picking us off one by one.

I laid on a cot recovering and rubbing the ointment on my body from the night before.

"Good job boys! The extraction is complete and the Hydras are dead. I have Frank sending us extra Pegasi to get us home in the morning. Is everyone healed up?" Swinging her purple cape around she sat next to Dakota as he handed her a drink. She was sweaty from battle and glowing from the win. Reyna always looked like a supermodel post war.

"Everyone is healed up, Nico needs more rest though. I don't think he's up to travel again tonight."

"Solace I'm fucking fine!" I flicked him off... a genuine sign of my affection.

"No you are not fine and don't make me embarrass you in front of Reyna. You couldn't be weaker right now without full out fading. She knows your limits as well as I do." Will flicked my ear.

"He's right little brother, let your man take care of you."

"He's not my man!" Fuck both of these guys!

"That Hickey on your neck says otherwise. I have my Pegasus outside the tent. If everyone is fine then both of you get back to home base, we won't be far behind. We got some rooms in the hotel. He knows where to fly." Reyna pinched my cheek and kissed it.

"C'mon Neeks, lets get you back to the room. That bed is way more comfy than that cot." I nodded in agreement and set toward the horse. One more night and we could head back to camp.

(Time break)

I was too weak to walk upright, I wasn't tired but I was weak. Will slung me up in bridal pose and carried me to our room. Damn he's strong. I was able to walk once we got into the room. Stumbling over to the bed, I saw Will disappear into the kitchen and come back with two things in his palm and two tumblers with ice in them.

"I think we deserve a drink after that. Don't you?"

Will poured coke and liquor into the glasses.

"Alcohol? Really? Mister health nut who yells at me about my soda?" Handing me the glass I took a long swig feeling the welcome burn down my throat.

"Well we did just do battle, and everything in moderation. A couple drinks will just loosen us up so we can sleep. The millions of coke cans that fell from your closet is diabetes waiting to happen." Smiling he joined me on the bed sipping the drink as if he had one every night.

"Where did you get it?"

"Mini bar."

"Ah"

I finished the drink and he poured me another. It was nice to just relax. Not have to worry about the quest anymore, enjoy the room. Be in the company of a really hot blonde that I was certain I was liking more and more as I got to know him... ok yeah I like him. I could admit that. I peeled my sweaty clothes off and adjusted myself at the top of the bed in my underwear. Grabbing the ointment I started rubbing it on my chest.

"Need help?"

"I'm pretty certain I can handle this on my own." Ha my voice sounded funny, I was a little buzzed.

"Well, I would like to help." Taking it from my hands he warmed it up between his palms and worked them down my stomach from above me.

"You know... I've been having dreams about you." Damn I said that out loud!

"Really? What kinds of dreams? Prophetic ones?" The tone was playful yet genuinely inquisitive.

"Sexy ones." Stupid alcohol making me all honest and shit!

"Ha so they are prophetic?" I slapped his chest laughing.

"Are you saying you want to... live out the dream?" It was hard to concentrate with him still rubbing my stomach.

"That depends, what was I doing in said dream?" His hands were rubbing me above the waistband, slowly dipping his thumbs below slightly.

"Honestly? You were between my legs. Doing... things." My voice has deepened, low and husky with a bit of gravel in it. I had never heard my voice do that.

"What kinds of things." I could feel his breath dance over my face. The energy between us was palpable, like a magnet drawing us together.

"Things with your mouth... and other things... like... you inside me type of things." I couldn't believe I said that, the heat filled my face in a blush that had to be noticeable, maybe he would think it's the booze.

"So we are having sex in these dreams. Is that something that's on the table? Like right now?" Lips brushed mine lightly, tongue teasing my lower lip.

"Yeah, yeah that's on the table... if you want... you don't have to... we don't have to... I'm not expecting... if your not ready.."

"Nico, Shut up!" Leaning into a kiss full force I felt him roam my body with earnest.

Fingers found my waist band and started to tug them down, I lifted my hips to help him along as he kissed a burning trail down my body. Part of me had to fight the feeling of being exposed. It was all still really new, not to mention I had no clue what I was doing. The drink gave me the courage to tip over the edge with Will. I was in my underwear, Will kissing wet spots all over the tenting bulge in my underwear. I wanted him, wanted him so fucking badly. So much that it hurt. I felt him expose my tip and something warm and wet run across it making my body convulse. I arched upward to gather more of the feeling when...

BANG!

"Will I need you one of the cohort was clawed and didn't tell us, I think he's poisoned and... holy shit!" She covered her eyes as we scrambled. Will panicked and threw his body over mine since he was still clothed.

"Fuck, yeah I should have knocked. I'm sorry, I'm stupid."

"Reyna, Shut the fuck up for a second! Where is the guy who was poisoned. Which room." Will had this sexy, I'm the boss now now tell me what I need to know voice. Sometimes I loved it, like right now. Most of the time I hated it... but it's growing on me.

"Down one floor. Room 483. I have the medical bag there already, you left it in the tent."

Will got up and threw the blanket over me. Red faced and obviously livid he marched out of the room without so much as a look at her.

"Reyna, you can uncover your eyes now." I couldn't look either. Just stared at my thumbs as they twirled nervously around eachother.

"I'm sorry little brother, I should have knocked. I still had the key from earlier and I didn't think. I figured you might be to tired for... for that." Uncovering her eyes I could see regret in them. There was no sarcasms or teasing in her voice. Walking over she sat on the edge of the bed.

"You wanna talk about it?"

"About you catching me with my pants down? Not really." I moved to the head board, my lower half still covered with the comforter.

"If it makes you feel any better it looked really hot." She crawled in the bed after she kicked her shoes off and sat next to me on top of the coverlet.

"You refer to me as your little brother, and you think it's hot when you catch me and my boyfriend having sex? Wow, you are way more fucked up that I thought." She hit me with a pillow.

"Well in all fairness it didn't look like you got to the sex part yet."

"My dick was in his mouth." I said humorously with a touch of wistfulness as I remembered the feeling. Fucking heaven.

"Lalalalala Shut up, I don't need a play by play I saw it. In fact, I will never unsee it." She played up putting her fingers in her ears.

"What did you expect us to be doing after we left?"

"I didn't see you as a spoil of war type." Making herself at home she grabbed Wills unfinished drink and sipped, licking her lips gratefully at the taste of rum.

"Spoil of war?"

"Yeah, spoil of war. You fight in a battle, get all hyped up and adrenaline crazy, go home and take your woman by force on the floor the moment you walk in the door. Biting her a little, pulling at her hair, ripping her clothes off with bare hands. Making her scream your name and gods name til her vocal chords bleed. Making her feeling you from inside of her for days..." She looked dreamy as she described it.

"I don't know if you are referring to someone doing that to you, or you doing that to some poor girl. I'm a little afraid to ask. Actually that was terrifying on both sides, please never say that or the like again. Ugh if I wasn't gay before, I am now. I couldn't see myself doing that ever. " The look on my face made her laugh. I know my eyebrows were most likely disappearing into my hair line.

"A little bit of column A, little bit of column B. Could you see it with Will? Taking his underwear off with your teeth? Having him deep inside you, making your eyes roll back and your toes curl?" Raising a single eyebrow she nudged my arm, I wish I could raise a single eyebrow, both of mine are connected and can't move independently. The jealously was distracting.

"That all sounds... Yeah I could imagine that. Wait why am I the bottom?"

"Shut up and be self aware, you have bottom written all over your forehead."

"He is sexy right? I'm not just imagining it?"

"I didn't realize you and blondie were so... I didn't think you were at that stage yet." She finished the drink in two big gulps and held that glass to me. I didn't know if she wanted more or for me to take it. Then she shook the glass a little bit and I grabbed the other mini bottle and half poured coke can and handed it to her from the side table.

"We aren't, we weren't, I don't know. It's confusing."

"You said he was your boyfriend though." She grabbed the Bible out of the side table, putting the glass on it to balance the bed so she could pour the ingredients to her night cap in.

"Wanna do a line off that thing to while your at it, you must have been a terrible catholic growing up."

"Stop trying to change the subject, especially since we both know you were also raised Catholic. You are equally as blasphemous. Spill, answer the question."

"I don't know what we are. We fight, then I find myself kissing him. We even fooled around a little after this big macho pissing contest in the arena. This might be the first time we fooled around with it being us in the fight. Yet now I can't help but draw the parallel. We just came from a fight. So both of us are still adrenaline and pheromone soaked. What if that's all it is? We get worked up and I end up..."

"On your back, heels up and over?"

"Something like that. We haven't... not yet. I think tonight..." I cupped my face in my hands in frustration.

"Tonight was going to be the night? And I fucked that up?"

"I'm starting to think it was a good thing you did. I don't want my first time to be because of that. Because of chemicals that are misplaced. I know I like him, I know I'm attracted to him. I want him, physically. I'm still working out if I want him emotionally. A large part of me says yes, of course I do. Then the room goes cold and I don't know. I'm fucked up, I might be too broken for this." Carding my hands in my hair I pulled at it slightly around the temples, trying to rid some of the anxiety that was rolling off me in sheets.

"Well, wait until you are back at camp. When both of you are cool headed. Then if it happens you will know it's because you want to. Not because of battle." The ice was sliding along her glass clanking against her teeth as she finished off the second glass.

"What? No speech about me being to young?"

"Nico, when you are ready you are ready. There is no age for it. Not really. Hylla told me that you were ready when you could do something sexual and not feel bad about it after. No dirty feeling. That starts with how you feel doing it by yourself. If you can do that without guilt then you are ready to move on to the next step, whatever that might be. It could be kissing, touching, sex. I hate to say it but you don't really know until you find yourself in that situation. If something inside of you is telling you to stop or slow down then you should. It shouldn't be forced. That came out wrong. You shouldn't force yourself. If it feels good and natural and you want more then you are ready. Tell me, other than me walking in and ruining it, do you feel bad about what just went down?"

I thought about it, no I didn't. It didn't feel wrong. It felt good. I couldn't speak for what might have gone farther. As for what we did do... no I don't feel dirty or wrong. It was easy to get to that point.

"No."

"Then little brother, let nature take its course."

"Now I'm scared. What if I don't like it, and he does. What if I like it and he doesn't. Now I have a whole other slew of questions."

"The best way to know if you like sex or are any good at sex is to have it. Not necessarily with Will, but yourself. Don't give me that look Nico I'm serious. Knowing your body is the best way to teach him how to please you and him. Whatever you like on you... most of the time he will like it too. Tell you what, I'll send you some help from Hylla."

"How could your sister help me?"

"She's the head Amazon, and of Amazon. I can think of a few things she could send you that would be life savers. You can thank me later, call it an early Christmas gift." She winked and fished for around for another drink.

(Timebreak)

Wills POV

Needless to say, after I dealt with the poison the mood was broken. I came back up to the room to find Nico passed out with Reyna right next to him. I woke her up and kicked her out so that I could at the very least cuddle with him.

After that... things started moving ultra slow to the point of backwards. I'm not sure what kind of talk they had or if Nico was just that embarrassed at getting caught by Reyna, but after that it was holding hands in secret and if it was a good day a steamy make out session. Getting him to fool around in the infirmary supply closet was the most I got out of him in three months. If I wanted even a hint at some sexy time, I had to piss Nico off. I would start fights on purpose knowing that it would end with him and I locked together in a dark corner trying suck out the other ones soul.

The farthest I got with that was over the clothes hands stuff. I'm heated moments we would run against the other fully clothed until we came in our pants, it was better than nothing. Nico was such a good kisser though, like insanely talented with his tongue. The taste of black currant and clove caressed my mouth as the top of his tongue circled the roof of my mouth in a tickling fashion. I wanted to breathe the by into my lungs and keep him there all day. Alas, Nico wanted to slow down.

We talked about it, he told me that he felt we were going a little fast and we weren't even dating. So now we are dating (still in secret for now) and taking things at a slow pace. I should have seen this coming. Honestly I shouldn't be surprised, I'm lucky even. Someone from his time period wouldn't be as forth coming as he has been. I should be happy he doesn't have more baggage than he does. The boyfriend thing was a major step, he just doesn't want the reason we do stuff to be because we are battle ready. Nico wants to know that I want him, not just his body. That I can find him attractive without being mad at him. I'm willing to pay the dues, but I'm getting real antsy. I can't help it, I'm a teenage boy! I have needs, wants, desires even! I want Nico, I've always wanted Nico. Slowing things down didn't change that, of anything it made me crave it more.

Nico was out to the camp, so us hiding our relationship wasn't because of that. We agreed that it would just be easier on us both not having people in our business. That and we don't want Chiron to keep us from being in the same room alone. The moment he gets wind of anyone dating he magically has people with them constantly.

Curfew wasn't for another hour and Nico and I had already said our goodbyes. I couldn't sleep though so o took advantage of the hour left and took a walk. I couldn't stop passing by Nicos cabin though, I'm drawn to him. Passing his window for the fourth time I heard moaning. Two things popped into my head, either he's asleep and is having a bad dream, or he was cheating on me. The later seemed more likely, but I had to check. My eye-line just reached the bottom of his window, and what I saw I could never unsee, let alone break away from watching.

Nico was touching himself. This was a real novelty to see, mainly because not many people have their own cabin and have the luxury to touch themselves in their own bed. It's why I get creeped out using the bathroom in my cabin. The very thought of all my siblings taking turns to wank in there was disturbing. It was more of a wank room than a wash room. Nico has the whole place to himself though. Not only was he touching himself, but he was using a toy. Seemed like he didn't play when having his "Gentleman's Time." Nico went all out.

Damn why won't he be like that with me? There was nothing sexier than what I was watching right now. Nico naked and sprawled on his bed, sweat glistening on his skin like a layer of shimmer. One hand firmly stroking his foreskin up and over the head, the other hand at the flared base of the large black toy. That dildo had to be my size or bigger. Watching his hole swallow it up without so much as crinkle on Nicos brow... fuck I wanted him. I need him, needed to be inside him and soon. I loved watching his face screwed up in pleasure, hearing him moan my name, a jolt zinged inside me at the breathy way he said my name. Yesssss he was imagining being with me! Maybe that meant he wanted to be, closer to moving forward. I couldn't help but palm my own ever growing erection as I watched him writhe. I would give anything for him to put on a show like that for me, but I guess this will have to be a secret showing.

That's when I felt a hand on my shoulder...

"Dude what the fuck are you doing?!"

Percy, Percy fucking Jackson.

"Nothing! I just heard... I thought... just checking up on..."

"Dude you are busted and you know it. I can see quite clearly what's going on in there and I am half tempted to knock on the door and tell him. Dude needs curtains first off, but you shouldn't be spying on him like that! Bro code! Dudes don't watch other dudes jerk off man. Nico deserves privacy! Listen if you are curious and trying to figure yourself out man I get it, we all get curious. How about this, you walk away and I'll send you a dirty magazine with boys in it when I go back home. I leave tomorrow, I can mail it off and it will be here by weds..." I clapped a hand over his mouth to get him to stop talking. This was bad enough, but his incessant ramblings were driving me to drink.

"Dude, I'm not questioning. I'm gay. Nico and I are dating." Eyebrows knitted together at the confession.

"You are? Is this like a fantasy thing? Like does Nico know you are watching and then you like ring the doorbell and act like a pizza man?"

"How old is the porn you watch? This isn't 1974."

" Oh then is this like a gay thing? Like you just watch eachother from Windows? I've never been with a dude so I'm not going to pretend I know stuff, if Annabeth caught me doing that she would kill me. In straight relationships this wouldn't fly."

"It doesn't exactly fly is gay ones either Percy. It was a mistake. I heard him cry out, I thought he was having a bad dream. I looked... and he was doing that and since we are dating I kinda got caught up watching him." Percy nodded at me understandingly as I blushed and kicked the dirt around my feet, hoping to look pathetic enough for him not to tell Nico.

"I won't tell him, but you gotta get back to your cabin before he realizes your out here or he is going summon shit to chase you."

"I'm leaving, see ya." I started walking when percy grabbed my shoulder and turned me around.

"Don't hurt him ok? I need you not to hurt him. I have been the worst friend to that guy and he didn't deserve any of it. I wouldn't be alive with him forgiving me time and time again. Nicos love is powerful and it saves lives. Don't take it lightly."

"I won't. I don't plan on it, but please keep our relationship to yourself. Nico doesn't want people to know quite yet."

"I won't. I want this to work."

I do too percy, I do too.

(Timebreak.)

Nicos POV

So Hylla sent me sex toys. I left them in the box for a month before I could open it again. It wasn't a lot, lube, a dildo, I vibrating prostate massager, and a book called "tickle his pickle." An educational guide on pleasing men. It was embarrassing , horrifying, and all of them were being used a lot. I swallowed my pride and gave in. Reasoning that people all over the world use these all the time, and no one had to know I owned them.

Reyna was right about the getting to know yourself better, it gave me a certain amount of confidence about starting things up again physically with Will. Sex didn't seem so daunting when you already know what it might feel like. The scariest part is not knowing, being afraid it will hurt. Now I know what to expect physically. Doesn't mean it's not still scary. The emotional part is still very new, and trying to start something when you are not ramped up by a fight forces you to make your own confidence. You don't have the fight or flight chemicals giving you assurance. It's like being naked in a whole other way.

It took me a while to build us up to the point that I was comfortable being intimate without it. I'm sure Will knows that, understands that. I could feel him getting restless. Wanting to touch me and take things farther, just waiting for my signal. I could feel myself getting closer to that signal. I wanted it too... badly. The dreams don't help. Not to mention me imagining him above me while I use said toys.

I was cleaning up my cabin for tonight. It wasn't that I was necessarily planning on us doing anything tonight, but it was the night I would be more open to it. So I had to make sure everything was clean and perfect. We had already had dinner in the pavilion, so I had made some sweet popcorn for a movie night here. The Hermes cabin lent me one of their larger laptops they nicked that had a bunch of movies and shows already downloaded on it. I was hanging up the new curtains Percy's mom sent me, they were a black velvet with a Victorian cut that went well with the rest of the cabin. The woman was talented. Will came in the door with some drinks, damn he looked cute tonight. Must be laundry day because he was wearing that black tank top from the quest, he never wears black.

"Where did you get those?"

"Percy's mom made them. She sent them here for some reason? Percy told me she made them for him and Jason too. I never even thought about putting up curtains." I climbed down off the sill as Will started to choke on his spit.

"Are you ok?"

"I'm fine, it's nothing. What are we doing tonight?"

"Movie night. Are you sure you are ok? You went really pale." I put my hand to his cheek to check if he was ok. Freckles began to glow slightly, flickering like he was nervous.

"I uhhh I have to tell you something." Leading me over to the bed he sat me down. Will looked worried. Was he breaking up with me?!

"Will you are starting to scare me.. if you are breaking up with me can we please talk first because I wanted to talk to you about tonight, I really want to move forward now and I know it's been hard. I'm ready and if you just give me a chance I'm sure we could work..." I was cut off with a kiss. A really good kiss, a take your breath away type kiss. Much like our first one except this was short and sweet, much to short and oh so sweet.

"Nico, I saw you doing something through the window, that's why Percy sent you curtains. He saw me spying on you." All the color drained from my face, I could feel it receding.

"Oh gods what was I doing?" I could think of at least a five things I do by myself that I would not want him seeing. For example I sing when I'm alone, or he could have caught me with that fan piper gave me. I cant help it I liked the sound it makes when you crack it. I played with that thing for like two hours. What if he saw me doing my eyebrows? Boys don't do that, except me, I do that. I'm Italian and we are a hairy people. I groom all the hair off my body. The idea of him catching me shaving my body and plucking my eyebrows so that they are sisters instead of conjoined twins would be pretty bad but not the end of the world. Oh shit I had that pimple on my ass, I had that mirror in a weird position. From the window it might look like I was staring at my asshole for twenty minutes

"You were having what my mom calls Gentleman's Time." What the fuck is that?

"You need to be clearer."

"I don't want you to panic, so don't panic."

"Saying don't panic makes people panic Will, please be more specific about the problem!"

"I caught you touching yourself last week. The window, you can see you doing it from the window. That's why Percy sent you curtains. He caught me looking at you. I walked by and I heard you moan and thought you might be having a nightmare and I peeked in and well... you were moaning my name while... while you were fucking yourself on a dildo. Is that clear enough?!" Will looked so embarrassed.

"Did Percy see?"

"No, he didn't. Not really. Like he saw enough to know what you were doing and he looked away. I was standing there staring , he was just a passer by. " A large part of me wanted to scream, to be angry about it. I was more embarrassed about Percy seeing than Will. Honestly most of all, I wanted to laugh. It was funny out of context and if you would have heard it from someone else it would be funny. If I would have heard that Jason got caught touching himself, and then Annabeth bought him curtains, I would have died laughing. Laughter wasn't the only element to this... so was lust. The thought of Will watching me... it made me shift in my seat.

"Was it hot? Did you like what you saw?" I could feel my skin creep with the heat of the moment. The idea of Will watching me from the window as I called out his name, a pang of lust rang inside me like a bell at the thought.

"I... yeah I did. It got me thinking about it though, that you could be so comfortable doing that alone. Yet we haven't really done much since the quest. Well before the quest, we haven't done much since the arena fight. I want to though." The bass in his voice dropped low. Fingers were digging into my hips as he knelt in front of me. I put him out of his misery and cupped his jaw bringing him in for a kiss.

Relief flooded through Will, all the tension left his shoulders as I squeezed down on them. Breaking the kiss I motioned for him to stand in-front of me. I grabbed at his waistband and looked up at him with big eyes, licking my bottom lip as I played with the top button of his shorts. Wills breathing changed and he nodded at me to continue, unable to speak the words but surging me forward.

"Look at me, the whole time." I whispered into his stomach as he drew my hair out of my eyes. The sound of the zipper lowering was the loudest sound in the room. Between that and the blood roaring in my ears, I could barely hear over the pounding of my heart. I lowered his shorts and underwear in the same movement exposing him to me. Already half hard and a drop of dew sitting at his tip waiting to be licked off. Obliging what was clearly staring me in the face, I kissed the drop off him spreading it onto my lips. Testing the flavor on my tongue I went back down to put the plush rosy head to my mouth. Wills eyes darkened and pupils blew out wide as my tongue swirled. It must have taken everything in Wills power not to buck into my mouth.

I started to bob my head down and back up, taking a bit more of him into my mouth further and further. Gasps and low groans rang out above me. Once I got to the base he pulled away.

"I was close. Fuck! Sorry."

"If you were close why did you pull away?"

"Cause I don't want to cum yet. Just trust me it's a good thing" he smiled.

Pushing me back into the bed I felt him grabbing at my clothes. Both of us kissing I'm a wild tongue play, peeling our layers back one by one until both of us had nothing between. It was heaven and hell all wrapped up into one. The feeling of his mouth on my body was like an electric shock every time. Both of us in a rush to make the other feel good as fast as possible. Will sucked pink and purple flowers into my white flesh, switching between sucking and biting. Flicking my nipples in his teeth, gnawing at my Adam's apple, licking circles at the nape of my neck. My blunt nails scratching down his golden skin, biting at his hip bones, taking the time to memorize the texture and taste of his skin. I left hickeys on his inner thighs, even being as bold as to lick over his furled hole and nip at his cheeks. Burying myself between his crease just to hear him beg.

When he finally began to complete what we started in the hotel room, I thought I would burst into flames. There was no way I made him feel as good as this. A sinful mouth that worked every button inside me til I was all but melted butter in his hands, or mouth for that matter. I didn't even know what I was in for. The way he adjusted the suction, how he licked up the main vein, sucking each testicle into his mouth and giving each one personal attention. Even dragging his teeth up the shaft lightly.

More, that's all I could get out and that all I wanted.

Just more.

Popping off me he looked up, hair wrecked and lips swollen and bruised.

"Do you wanna, ya know?"

"Yeah, Umm the lube is under the bed."

Will almost fell off the bed looking for it. Finding it he slicked up two fingers and explored under me, one of my knees on his shoulder. I've had a lot of practice by myself with this so they slid in rather easily. It was different having someone else do it, made it better, sexier. Curling his fingers and feeling the texture of my inner walls like they were the best thing he had ever felt.

"You feel pretty loose already."

"I may have done some stuff down there this morning... ya know for science."

"Science?"

"Yeah I wanted to make sure it still felt good. It's good to check these things out."

Giggling he leaned down and kissed me.

"Well since we are doing things for science how about I put something else there. You know, to make sure that feels good too. There's a difference between a toy and the real thing."

"Yeah, I've heard. Might as well try, for science."

"Yes, for science."

Will slicked himself up and started to push in.

"Will wait!" I rolled to the side and fished out a condom. I tore it open with my teeth and handed it to him.

"Ah sorry, got carried away."

"It's fine. Continue."

Blushing he rolled the condom on and started to push back in. Funnily enough it was easier than the toy, also harder. Will had give where the toy didn't, but Will was another person looking at me. That made the difference. I had forgotten to breathe for a moment as I willed myself to relax around him. The look on his face was life ruining. Biting my lower lip hard as I felt him pull out shallowly and push back in. Short small thrusts at first, then long firm strokes of his hips against mine, bringing me flush against him every time. I reached for myself once it was comfortable. my dick was purple and heavy against my abdomen begging to be touched. Leaking generously at the top making my stroke smooth and easy. I was nervous at first, but the more he did it the more at ease I became. This wasn't as scary as I thought it would be.

In fact I feel like I built it up in my head to be more than it was. Sure it felt good, really good, but at the end of the day it was just an action. Nothing really life changing. I felt him pick up speed and lift my leg to fit around his waist. The angle shifted and I could feel him hitting the spot inside dead on.

"Oh fuck me!" I clapped my hands over my mouth. What the fuck is wrong with me!

"That's right don't hold back, I like it." Will started increasing his pace to a much fast pace.

I laid back and allowed myself to enjoy it, gripping the pillow under my head letting the sensation roll over me.

I whined and keened at the feeling, I could feel the cold fire of the build up and knew I wouldn't last. Will leaned down to kiss me and I felt myself snap and release. I was so built up from everything else that I couldn't hold out and I spurt out thickly between us. I bit at his lower lip as I came down and felt him grow spastic in his rhythm and let go. My name fell off his lips in a silent whisper. I reached for the baby wipes as he kissed the corner of my mouth, rolling to the side of me I heard the rubber snap of him removing the condom and tying it off. I cleaned us both up and we lay cuddled close trying to regain our breath.

"Was it good? Did you like it?"

"Yeah, I did. We didn't last very long" I chuckled and swept his hair from his eyes.

"Well first times are usually short."

"Was it your first time too?"

"Yeah, it was. We probably should have talked about that before huh?"

"Probably, to late now."

"So... can I stay over?"

"Yeah, sure. What do you want to do now?"

"Wait fifteen minutes and try again" he laughed.

Will laughing was the best sound in the world. It's amazing that we started all this with fighting and ended up like this. I wouldn't change a thing though.

I would never change us.

Fin


End file.
